Tokio hotel the pain of love
by xxtokiohotel4everxx
Summary: Tokio hotel fanfic romance


TOKIO HOTEL

(Bill's perspective)

No one knew I was gay, I was sure of it. No one but Tomi. I giggled slightly when I thought of my pet name for my twin brother as I walked down the corridor of our mansion home in Hamburg, Germany, I was wearing a red tee-shirt, jeans and black converse my long black hair was down because I hadn't bothered to spike it up. I was feeling good today. However I still wasn't sure how to tell the guy I liked how I felt about him yet with a pang I looked around hoping he wasn't there like he always seemed to be when I was thinking about him when I was sure the room was Gustav-less I went back to my thoughts but when I turned to continue walking down the hall I found my way barred by a dreadlocked figure "Tom" I said moving aside my brother who was blocking my way out of the door "hey Bill" he said grinning at me "what's up?" I asked looking at him "Georg and Gustav are back" he said matter-of-factly I felt my heart jump when he said Gustav's name Tom saw my face change and sighed "Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill" he whispered shaking his head "just tell him already!" I looked away I slight flush to my cheeks "I can't" I whispered and Tom stopped in his tracks forcing me to stop too. "Yes. You. Can" he said slowly and clearing grasping my shoulders and looking into my eyes. I shook my head. "Bill Kaulitz I've known you since birth" he said pulling me down to sit on the stairs next to him "I know you're brave so go on tell him how you feel" I looked at Tom and sighed "what if he rejects me Tom?" I looked at the ground playing with a piece of dirt "we don't know if Gustav is even Gay or bi…" Tom slapped his hand over my mouth cutting me off "Bill don't think that way" just then Gustav appeared at the top of the stairs holding his drumsticks in one hand humming softly Tom gave me a look which clearly said 'now's you're chance' and stood up to leave. I stood up too but Tom put and hand on my chest firmly pushing me back down. Gustav walked down the stairs stopping on the one right above where I was sitting. "Hey Bill," he said twisting his drumsticks around his fingers. "Hey" I answered blushing slightly then I decided to listen to my twin. "Can I ask you something?" I turned to face Gustav "sure" he sat down next to me. "Well…I like this person and…" I started not quite sure of how to say this. "So you want help asking her out?" Gustav asked "umm…" I said blushing slightly "not a girl…" I whispered, "Oh so you want help asking him out?" Gustav put stress on the word 'him.' Then something seems to dawn on Gustav's face "whoa wait our Bill Kaulit's is gay?" I hang my head. I knew it. Gustav hate's gays. "You…hate me now don't you?" I asked, scared. Gustav tilted his head to one side, studying me. "Why would I hate you Bill?" I felt slightly relived "well I just thought from you're reaction that you hated gays" a slight smile was now playing on Gustav's lips "I don't hate gays Bill" I sighed, "So who is he?" Gustav gave me a radiant smile "Georg, Tom, me, David, Saki, Andreas…" He looks at me "I running out of names here" I look at the floor "uh…you already mentioned him" I whisper keeping my head down so he didn't see that I was blushing. "Andreas?" he asked "no he's like a brother to me" I whispered. "Then it can't be Tom either" He studied me again. "Is it Georg?" I looked out the window to where I knew; the bassist and my brother were playing soccer and shook my head. Gustav sighed "David?" I gave him a look "dude that would be like dating you're dad" he laughed softly "Saki?" "what?" I asked slightly astonished "Saki? Ewww no…you" the word you was out of my mouth before I could stop it.

(Gustav's perspective)

My eyes grew wide and I couldn't speak for a moment he had said 'you' while making faces about my thinking he liked Saki it was me, me he had a crush on and he had let it slip this was my dream "m…me?" I stammered still not able to speak correctly. And I thought I was the smart one. "It is me, isn't it?" I repeated when Bill didn't answer. He slowly nodded. My breath caught in my throat.

(Bill's perspective)

I nodded I couldn't help it I'd said it without meaning to I looked down waiting for Gustav to say something anything. My heart was racing.

(Gustav's perspective)

I walked toward him stopping right in front of him and lifting his chin up and kissing him lightly. It was now or never I hoped Bill would like it.

(Bill's perspective)

I blinked unable to believe it, Gustav had kissed me at first I was nervous but then I relaxed into the kiss blushing a deep red but no longer caring. Again Tom had been right this had turned out better then I could have expected.

(Gustav's perspective)

This had been my dream, to kiss Bill, even to hold him and call him mine. Bill tentatively slid his arms around my neck, which gave me a reason to pull him closer, making our kiss deeper and more passionate. I slid my arms around his perfect waist holding him as close as I could I didn't want to waste a moment of this. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and he gasped moaning slightly at the sensation. I smiled and blushed. Sliding my tongue into his mouth shivering as it touched his tongue bar, which was cold.

(Bill's perspective)

I almost fainted. Gustav's tongue was inside my mouth I tried my best to stay conscious I hoped like hell this meant we were together. I moaned into the kiss feeling the sensation of his tongue touching mine. I thought to myself how I had read somewhere that making out with someone who has their tongue pierced was hotter then normal. I made a mental note to ask Gustav about that later.

(Gustav's perspective)

I broke away, I needed air the only thing I could say was "w…ow." Bill snaked his arms around me and cuddled up to my neck like a kitten. "I'm in love with you Bill," I said after gathering myself together. "And I'd love it if you would be my boyfriend." Bill looked up at me with love in his eyes "I would love to be you're boyfriend.

(Georg's perspective)

Tom and I were walking around in the square we had gone out when we got bored of playing soccer outside of our house I tried my best not to look at his amazing smile or his sexy frame but it was so hard 'knock it off Georg' I thought to myself 'Tom is straight you're just gonna get yourself hurt again' I sighed and kept on walking Tom looked at me when I sighed but I shook my head and he didn't ask "so what do you want to do?" when Tom spoke it startled me. "what?" I asked, "what do you want to do" Tom repeated and I shrugged so we just kept walking. After a while I felt an urge for ice cream.

(Tom's perspective)

"Oh I want an ice-cream" Georg says seeing an ice-cream parlor I role my eyes and look at him "what are you, six?" I say "six and a half!" Georg says playfully "same thing…" I muttered pushing Georg. Georg pretends to cry. "Well, I guess no ice-cream then" I say grinning. "NEIN! ICE-CREAM OR I'LL TELL YOU'RE BROTHER YOU WERE MEAN TO ME!" he yells I hold my hands up in surrender. I'd rather get him ice cream then have my twin brother mad at me. "Alright we can get the fucking ice cream," I say and he jumps up and down "yay!" I didn't understand how he had gotten so hyper.

(Georg's perspective)

I tried to stop staring at the amazing ness that was Tom. I walked slowly toward the ice cream parlor looking at the flavors taking my time to decide. "What do you want?" I asked Tom turning to him "Chocolate chip if they have it" he answers. I order the ice creams and then fish into my pockets for my wallet while the guys behind the counter were making them. Then I paid and took the ice creams handing one to Tom brushing his hand with mine. I looked down quickly as our hands touched blushing. "So where should we go now?" I asked quickly to cover it up. "The park?" Tom asked and I nodded. So we started toward the park.

(Tom's perspective)

I licked my ice cream thinking. I was so confused. I'm almost positive I'm straight. And yet…I watched Georg as he entered the gates of the park thinking about him. I shook my head to clear it 'you're not in love with Georg' I told myself forcefully.

(Georg's perspective)

I sat down on a bench my eyes still on Tom I watched his face his mouth licking his ice cream softly. I thought I heard a soft moan escape his lips. But convinced myself I was dreaming. Tom would never go for me. Never. I looked over at him again. Tilting my head only slightly 'then again' I thought. I needed to know for sure. I licked my ice cream moaning softly. Deciding to test Tom.

(Tom's perspective)

I blinked. Did I hear that right? A moan coming from Georg? I tilted my head looking at him and he swirled his tongue sexily around his ice cream. A shiver ran down my back Georg was…no…yes he was flirting with me? I looked over at him again and when he caught me looking he let out another little moan of pleasure, which convinced me. 'Sometimes people forget that Bill and I are twins' I mused to myself 'what he can do, I can.' I moaned loudly around my ice cream glancing over at Georg to catch his reaction.

(Georg's perspective)

My heart skipped a beat. Tom was…. flirting back? I looked over at him catching that moan as if it were a missile of pleasure aimed at my crotch. 'God damn it Tom' I thought 'stop being so erotic with you're ice cream!' I stole another glance at him and he was playing with his ice cream as if it was something entirely different. Tom giggled and I came to my senses. He was straight. And he was just playing with my emotions. I felt my eyes begin to tear up so I stood up quickly and headed for the swings.

(Tom's perspective)

Why had Georg left the bench? Had I done something wrong? He had looked kind of sad. With theses thoughts buzzing around in my head like angry hornets I looked over and him his long brown hair was flying in the wind 'I really do like him' I decided then and there, and being my normal courageous self I stood up and started walking toward the swings.

(Georg's perspective)

'Tom' I thought throwing my head back so it touched the ground when the swing came back down and some how Tom was there. Walking toward me. I looked down. "Why play with me when you're not going to give me anything?" I asked my eyes tearing up again. Tom looked at me but said nothing. Instead he sat down on my lap. I bit my fist to with hold a passionate moan because my dick had been throbbing at the thought of Tom and now he was sitting on my lap. "Why are you sitting on me?" I asked not really wanting him to move or anything. "Because I wanted to" Tom said and then moved himself to sit more comfortably. This time I did let out a moan when he hit my hard dick directly. He smiled. He knew. "Who said I wasn't going to give you anything?" he smirked turning to face me. "Then give it to me" I said breathlessly. Could this really be happening?

(Tom's perspective)

I placed my hand on Georg's chest moving forward, hoping to god I was doing the right thing considering I had never been with a guy before. I leaned in closely and kissed Georg softly. And he smiled up at me. He softly pulled me closer as he kissed back a little deeper and more passionate. Sliding his arms around my waist he kept kissing me passionately. I didn't for all the world want him to stop. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip catching it in my lip ring. I parted my lips with a moan and he softly slid his tongue into my mouth. I felt his hand running through my dreadlocks and I shivered unconsciously running my hand through his hair and down his back. I heard him let out a moan when I moved my hands along his body. I moaned with him this felt so good! I'd never thought I pushed those thoughts and feeling to the back of my head. All I wanted right now was just to kiss Georg.

(Georg's perspective)

I broke away slowly in need of air. I gasped, my thoughts spinning around in my head all my instincts telling me Tom didn't like me like that and that Tom was straight had been wrong. I looked up at him only to see that his face had changed I was about to ask him what was wrong but the latter spoke first. "Um…sorry…" He muttered. Sorry? Was that…? Yes it was he said sorry for kissing me I. I cursed myself for believing it was real. Of course it wasn't Tom was STRAIGHT. And I had been a fool convincing myself it wasn't true. I stood pushing Tom off me with tears falling down my face "I thought you loved me." I whispered fighting back the urge to scream. Tom just looked at me confused. "Don't you get it? I'm not a toy I have feeling Tomi!" this time he ignored me using his brother's pet name and continued to stare at me. "I…" he started but cut himself off. "You were what Tom? Fooling with my emotions? Yes I think I figured that out myself" I walked off toward to entrance to the park letting the tears fall down my face.

(Tom's perspective)

I started crying. I was shocked. I did love him I had only said sorry because I thought he didn't feel the same about me "I…I…I do" I whispered but chances were Georg hadn't heard me. But then he stopped "what did you say?" he turned to face me tears still streaming down his face "I said I do love you" I whispered and he took a few steps towards me. "But Tom…?" I looked at him wondering what the 'but Tom' was about. "But Tom you're straight" he said looking down at me. I shook my head "so I thought to until I started kissing you." I whispered softly every word begging for him to see how I really felt. "Tom…" he started "how do I know this is not just another lie? That you're not just going to play around with me and then throw me away?" I was hurt by Georg's accusations but I understood what he was getting at. I had an idea. So I stood up. "This." I whispered softly in my best imitation of my brother's sexy voice (which worked out extremely well considering we were twins.) I slid my arms around Georg's waist kissing him passionately "oh…" Gasped Georg I gave him a sexy grin "convinced?" he eyed me "Tom…" I looked at him wonderingly. "I'm in love with you and if this is going to work I need you to promise me something." I nodded a tear running slowly down my check Georg reached out wiping it away with his finger "anything" I whispered. He took a deep breath "promise me you'll be mine and only mine" I smiled my face brimming with love "forever and always" I whispered. He smiled and folded his arms around me kisses me passionately "I love you Tom" I snuggled up against Georg's chest "I love you too." Then a thought dawned on me that made me double over laughing "what?" Georg asked helping me up "my brother's gonna flip a shit!" I laugh Georg catches on "probably." We laughed for a few minutes falling into each other.

(Bill's perspective)

Gustav went over to the I-home plugging in his ipod it started play '1000 oceans' by us I giggled as he walked back over to me "I like this song" he says seeing the expression on my face. He walked over to me put his hands on my hips and kissing me on the cheek softly. Gustav was such a typical romantic. I giggled and blushed. I couldn't help it. "You're so cute when you do that" Gustav cooed. I felt a pleasant sensation moving down my body to land just below the rim of my boxers. Gustav turned leaning against me and started drumming on the table he moved slightly and his ass hit my dick. I let a moan escape my lips at the feeling and Gustav froze. 'Oh no what did I do?' I thought feeling myself get hard then Gustav turned around. Looked down. And burst out laughing "what?" I asked a little hurt "god damn it Bill you're that much in love with me?" I looked at him confused. "I made you hard just by leaning against you?" I blushed a deep red and looked down. "It's where you were leaning…" he blushed looking into my eyes and then whispers softly "I love you Bill" he leans in kissing me passionately "I love you to" I answer. He puts his arms around my waist pulling me closer and slides his tongue into my mouth I moaned into the kiss as his body touched my hard dick. Through my sexy thoughts I faintly heard the door open.

(Tom's perspective)

We went back to the house after hours spent in the park kissing I was in love and I would never give Georg up for anything. We were holding hands as we entered the house. "I wonder where they are?" Georg said looking around for Bill and Gustav "maybe they went out somewhere?" I supplied half hoping they had. Georg looked at with that all so sexy smile "you aren't getting cold feet are you lover?" he asked stopping and putting his arms around my waist linking his thumbs into the belt loops in the back of my jeans. I wished he would move his hands a little lower. Then we heard a giggle and my eyes narrowed. I knew that voice. "That was Bill's voice" I said and started walking down the hall "it came from this way." Soon we heard someone's ipod playing inside our practicing studio I peaked my head in and nearly past out from what I saw. Gustav and Bill were standing the middle of the room making out. Gustav's arms were around my brother's waist and Bill's around his neck I stuffed my hand over my mouth to stifle a gasp and retracted my head Georg was looking at me questioningly. "Well who was in the Tomi?" he asked and I could only nod for a second then I found my voice again "look for yourself" I said and Georg stepped into the room then he took a few steps back and threw himself into my arms laughing "it's about time!" he laughed clinging onto me. He took my hand and led me into the room "hey! You!" he yelled clearly and Gustav and Bill broke apart. My brother's face was redder then a tomato at the sight of Georg and me. I took a few steps toward my twin with a mocking grin on my face. "So you finally told him how you felt?" I asked grinning at him he reached down and grabbed a pillow from the couch probably with the intent of throwing it at my head. I ducked just in time. The pillow soared over my head and hit the opposite wall. I laughed, "Come on Bill!" Bill sighed and sat down on the couch Gustav walked around the back and put his arms around Bill. "Where were you two?" he asked leaning over Bill to direct his glance at Georg I looked at Georg too. Georg's face grew red and I was betting mine matched it. I was betting this was a big give away to the intelligent Gustav but Gustav's face remained questioning Georg took a deep breath and behind our backs reached for my hand. "I'll just say this cause I hate suspension" He says slowly "Tom and I are going out" I looked at my brother watching his eyes growing bigger and bigger. "Tom…" he started looking at me in astonishment "Tom you're gay?" my brother's eyes were now the size of well sized dinner plates. "Bi" I corrected, "We knew GEO…" He put emphasis on Georg's name "was Bi but…" he glanced "you forget that Bill and I are twins what he can do I can" I said voicing what I had been thinking when Georg and I had started flirting. Gustav laughed at that "wow." My brother said walking over to me still looking at me oddly then he clapped me on the back "well Tomi!" I roll my eyes at my pet name. Georg looked a little worried for a moment. "What are we going tell the director?" The room fell silent. "Well?" Georg prompted. "I don't know" Bill sighed the four of us looked at each other "well he's going to find out sooner or later weather we tell him or not." I said looking at each of them in turn. "I think we should tell him at least it will be a softer shock." I didn't even have to look at Bill to see that he understood. He looked at the clock. "In fact he should be here in less then 5 minutes" Bill informed the room at large his eyes growing wide again. "Show time people we don't want to scare him to death" Gustav said as he retracted his arms from around my brother. I gasped looking over at Georg. He immediately knew what I was thinking and walked over to me enfolding me into his arms "I know this is going to be hard for you Tom" I nodded and cuddled up to him. Then we heard the sound of feet meaning our director was coming and we broke apart. He came into the room and stared. He wasn't used to having us all on time for theses meetings let alone early. "Uh hi guys" Gustav gave him a wide grin and crossed over to his drum set. Alright what is it?" our director was scrutinizing us his eyes narrowed. "Huh?" I said stopping in the act of getting out my guitar. "What is it that you're not telling me?" Bill looked at him and then looked at Gustav. Gustav turned to our director. "Give us a minute." The four of us left the room and headed out into the hallway. Gustav's face was beaming when he turned to face us all. "I have a plan."

We went back into the practice room after Gustav had explained his master plan to us it involved a little white lie but it was going to be sexy and fun and the director would hopefully keep his opinion of me. "Finally. Now are you going to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Gustav bowed his head slightly. Acting was a big part of this and all four of us were pros. "Romance." He looked at Gustav like he'd lost it. Gustav only smiled. And walked over to my brother. "Bill and I are a couple now" he explained this as if he were talking to a three year old. As he kissed Bill's cheek softly. Our director beamed "that's great!" Gustav gave Georg and I a glance. "As far we know we're the only ones." The director nodded. "Well lets get started." It took a few minutes for the words to kick in but soon enough we were all looking for our instruments. 'He took that rather well.' I mused as a tuned my guitar. 'But what will he think of me and Georg's part?' I was giddy knowing what Georg and I were going to do at break time. I sighed unable to wait and pulled the strap of my guitar over my shoulder. Bill gave me a look and I nodded we started off with 'don't jump.'

When James, our director finally said it was break time I almost couldn't breath. I was going to get to be close to Tom again. To kiss him. To touch him. I walked over to the snack table and stood close to Tom waiting on Gustav's command the director was looking the other way and Gustav whispered "now." I slid one hand around Tom's waist pulling him to me and kissing him passionately my hand quickly sliding over the crotch of his jeans. "Oh Georg!" I felt myself grow hard when I heard Tom moan my name. If the kiss hadn't gotten the others staring they were sure as hell staring now. Gustav cleared this throat loudly "uh it appears I was wrong about Bill and I being the only couple" the director nods slowly. "Well I uh…I guess practice is over for the day." We leave the room. "Yes!" Bill yells throwing his arms into the air. "You got us out of practice" Georg had his arms around my waist smiling. "When did you guys get so erotic?" Gustav asks looking pointedly at the crotch of my jeans. I thought back to the ice cream and Georg and I both started laughing. "What?" Gustav asks looking confused at us. "We were getting a little naughty with our ice cream earlier." Georg explained through his laughter. "Wow…" says Bill I shoot him an evil grin. "I took a page out of you're book" He gave me a dirty look. "Oh come on!" I laugh. "Get over it Bill." He sighs and sits down on the stairs. "So what are we going to do now?" Georg looks at me and I read in his face that he wants to be alone with me. I wanted to be alone too. He held is hand out for me and I took it. "See you guys later." We went upstairs stopping outside Georg's bedroom. He ran his hand through my dreads. "I love you Tom." He whispered. I bit back the urge to kiss him long enough to say "I love you too." Then he was kissing me. I throw my arms around him pressing my body against his. Thinking about where his hand had gone a little while ago. "I made you hard?" he was looking into my eyes smiling his oh so sexy smile. I blushed. "Um…yeah." Georg kissed my neck sending Goosebumps down my spine. "I like that." I blushed a deep red. Georg moved forward looking down. He laughed. "Gosh Tom you're still hard." He pressed me lightly against the wall and started kissing my neck. I moaned lightly. Georg's hand was moving down my body to my hard dick. I wanted to moan his name, to beg him to do more to me then just leave his hand there but I was aware of the fact that we were still in hearing distance of my brother and Gustav. "Baby lets go into you're room." Georg smiled and nodded letting me go in first. He pulled me farther into the room and pushed me down onto the bed climbing over me. He started kissing me again, more passionate then ever before. I looked down briefly and noticed that I wasn't the only one erect. I wanted to show him how good his touch had felt so I slid my hand down to his crotch pressing slightly on the bulge.

(Georg's perspective)

Tom's hand pressing down on my throbbing dick was amazing. I couldn't think straight. The feeling was filling my head with naughty thoughts. I gasped and looked at Tom. He smiled at me. "Georg?" I touched his face lovingly. "What is it Tom?" his eyes looked concentrated into mine. "Georg I want to go all the way with you." My eyes grew wide. Was Tom…? Asking to have sex with me? I felt him slide his hand under my shirt feeling my chest. I gasped at the sensation it caused. "Fuck Tom you really mean it" he looked deep into my eyes, studying me. "Of course Georg." I put my arms around Tom slowly sliding off his shirt. 'Damn.' I thought to myself as I exposed Tom's chest. 'He's one sexy beast.' I grabbed Tom and started kissing and sucking on his neck. I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I had wanted to do this for so long. I kissed down his chest. Stopping at the waistline of his jeans. "Oh god Georg." Tom's moans were like a drug to me. Making it impossible to stop. Then the worst thing happened. The doorbell rang. "Fuck." Muttered Tom trying as best he could to hide his very obvious erection. "Good luck with that" I snickered at my lover while going over to the door to try and find out who was here. I heard the sound of a male voice I didn't recognize talking to James. Then silence for a few minutes. Then we heard James' voice over the intercom. "Uh guys could come down here please?" Bill's voice answered, again over the intercom. "Where's here?'" I could imagine James' rolling his eyes slightly uncomfortably looking at the stranger. "The first floor in front of the door." James' voice had a worried sound to it. Tom took my hand as we left the room. I peered over the balcony and saw a policeman standing with James. That worried me. We walked downstairs I let my hand fall thinking it was best not to be holding hands with Tom in front of the police. We saw Bill and Gustav coming down the opposite stairs also looking worried. 'What the hell is going on?' I thought to myself as we waited for Gustav and Bill to join our little group. "Bill and Tom Kaulitz?" The uneasy feeling in my stomach got worse when the policeman said their names. "You're both under arrest the terms. Incest" I gasped as if the man had stabbed me in the heart. I closed my eyes willing it not to be true. It couldn't be true. The policeman coughed and looked at Bill and Tom.

(Tom's perspective)

I was shocked. Stunned. Damian had really gotten us this time I was not sure how he did it but he convinced the police, like the time our bands were having the big argument. That Bill and I were in love that we had committed incest and I realized with a pang that the bulge in my pants was only proof to him. I exchanged a look with Georg. The pain and confusion I was feeling was mirrored on his face. "Come with me." My heart was pounding. "What proof do you have?" Gustav spoke up from the back of the group. "Excuse me?" the policeman said turning to him. "I asked you what proof is backing up you're accusations?" Gustav tilted his head as if challenging the policeman. "We were given proof enough young man." He took a folder out of the bag he had brought with him and handed it to Gustav. I crossed my fingers hoping Gustav could prove the documents false. The look on Gustav's face became angrier as he flipped through the contents of the folder. Then he looked down. His face a mask of pain. I had never seen Gustav like this "You're information…" he sounded as if every word caused him pain. "…Is…Consistent with you're accusations." He looked down at the floor and my heart skipped several beats. 'No' I thought the policeman began leading Bill and I away. I took a last look back at Georg who had tears streaming down his face, before the policeman shut the door and hustled us into a car.

(Georg's perspective)

I dropped onto the bottom step of the master stair case sobbing I could not believe what had just happened. Gustav sat down next to me. "They didn't really…." I said it more to myself to stop myself thinking that. "No." Gustav's voice was soft as he sat down next to me. "They'd never do that." He put his arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry Georgy we'll find a way to help them." I had to laugh and Gustav calling me georgy. "I know we will come on" he stood up and I followed him. "Let's go for a walk maybe it will help us clear our heads." I followed him out the door onto the sidewalk. We started walking not quite sure where we were going to go. I was still numb wondering what was happening to the twins at the moment.

(Bill's perspective)

We were brought into a cell. Tom threw himself to the floor sobbing. I looked over at him. And then walked to him slowly and sat down next to him rubbing his back. "Tom?" I asked quietly. He looked up at me. "Tom I'm so sorry, for everything." He looked up at me. "It's not you're fault Bill" his voice was covered in emotion. "Don't blame yourself." I looked him in the eyes. "It is my fault Tom. I shouldn't have provoked Damian." Tom sat up. "What's going to happen now Bill?" I shook my head. "I don't know."

(Georg's perspective)

Gustav's and were walking in town when we heard soft laughter behind us. I turned around and Damian was leaning against a wall. Without thinking, I grabbed my switchblade out of my pocket and rushed at the bastard. "Why would you do this?" he smiled and laughed softly. I pressed my knife against his throat. "Why!" Damian looked at me with his dark eyes. I pressed my knife harder against his throat drawing blood. "Tell me!" Damian looked down. "Get that thing away from me alright? I gave them documents and pictures proving Tom and Bill had committed incest." I pressed the knife even harder against his neck. "I wanted revenge." Gustav stepped forward to stand next to me. "Change the documents." Damian laughed. "On my terms Gustav" He looked down at the knife I was holding to his throat and his blood dripping down the hilt. "What are you're terms Damian?" Damian looked down at my crotch. I shivered when I realized what Damian was thinking. He liked me, as in crush liked me. "My terms…" I held my breath. "Are I will change the documents. If I get one night of passionate sex with Georg Listing." I groaned in my head I had known this was coming. Gustav glared at Damian. "No way!" I hung my head. I had already made my decision." Alright, I'll do it." Damian smiled, licking his lips. "Come on Georg." He lead me away, I turned to Gustav mouthing 'it's okay I know what I'm doing.'

(Tom's perspective)

I couldn't stand the pain of being away from Georg every time my heart beat it was agony. Bill started singing. "I'm staring at a broken door there's left here any more, my room is cold it's making me insane. I've been waiting here so long another moment seems to have come I see the dark clouds coming up again. Running through the monsoon beyond the world 'till the end of time where the rain won't hurt fighting the storm into the blue and when I lose myself I think of you together we'll ridding somewhere new. Through the monsoon. Just me and you." I listened to my brother sing my mind still on Georg. I hoped he was okay.

(Georg's perspective)

Damian and I arrived at his house. I was shaking and begging Tom to forgive me in my mind. "Welcome to my house." Damian sounded a look more excited then I felt. He led me upstairs to his room. I knew he would give us the documents if I were only playing. It had to be authentic. Damian looked at me. And the started kissing me. I could not believe I was doing this but I needed to. To help Tom. So I kissed back trying to imagine that Damian was Tom. He pushed me down onto the bed. Kissing me deeply. I wanted to end this fast so I grasped his balls hearing him moan. I pulled off his shirt he was well built I shivered with…No I refused to admit I was really…Excited? I shut the thought out of my head, moving my hands down Damian's chest down into his pants.

(Gustav's perspective)

I walked back to the house deep in thought. The events of before had told me exactly how far Georg Listing would go to protect the one he loved. I found myself in front of our house so I went inside it was quiet with none of the others here. I went into the living room and sat down on the couch, grabbing my computer off the coffee table. I opened up a safari window and typed in '/markfeldman' hoping he would be on. When the page loaded I looked desperately for his screen name and when I found it I let out a sigh. He was on. I opened a chat window and typed in 'hey.' After about a minute he typed back. 'Hey! Gustav long time no talk how have you been?' I decided to get right to the point so I typed 'I need you're help.' I waited and he typed back 'what's o you're mind bro?' I typed in quickly 'you're lead singer' and then waited. 'Is a dick?' he supplied. I had to laugh at that. 'True…' I started and he typed in 'look, Gustav, I know what Damian did…sending the police false information so that they would arrest Tom and Bill' I sighed one of my questions had been answered without me even need to ask it. 'And that's why I left the band' I stared at the computer. 'What?' I asked in astonishment Mark typed back in caps lock. 'I QUIT SHATTERED GLASS WINDOWS.' I typed back. 'Yeah I got that, but why?' he typed back 'because Damian is a JERK' I nodded at that 'well I need you're help' I waited a minute 'alright I'll come over cause if this is what I think it is we need to discuss this face to face' He logged out.

(Georg's perspective)

I lay in Damian's bed shaking. I could not believe I had just had sex with him. I heard my phone ring and I picked it up and saw I had a text from Gustav. "Get the hell out of there. We've fixed everything." I smiled to myself and grabbed my coat. I started out the door just as Damian was coming out of the bathroom. "Where are you going my love?" I ignored him as my phone rang again. Another text from Gustav, this time it said "the police are coming to arrest Damian right after they set our lovers free." I grinned evilly and texted back "ohhh I want to see this one." I put my cell phone back into my pocket and looked at Damian. "Where are you going?" Damian asked again. "I was leaving but I changed my mind." He smiled at me. "Of course you're not because as you remember Georg you're friend's freedom is on the line here." I tilted my head and chuckled as I heard the sound of a car driving up. "Actually Damian I'm only staying to see you're face when the police come and take you away." Damian started laughing. Then a voice yelled, "Open up! It's the police!" I laughed softly grinning at Damian's shocked face. "Who's laughing now Damian?" I asked walking downstairs and unlocking the door. Two policemen entered the room. "Damian Litrento you're under arrest." I grinned widely holding back a laugh and slipped out the door.

(Bill's perspective)

When the police dropped us off outside our house Tom and I dashed inside. We found Gustav and Mark sitting on the couch I ran to Gustav and threw my arms around him. "How did you do it?" I gasped running my hand through his blond hair. "It was easy," says Mark leaning back against the couch. "We found a copy of the document Damian had created and we changed it so it told the truth." I smiled and sat down next to Gustav he pulled me closer and kissed me passionately. "Tom what's wrong?" Gustav and I turned like Mark had to look at Tom who was still standing in the doorway his head down. "Where's Georg?" Gustav gulped and bit his lip as if he had something to say but didn't want to say for fear of hurting Tom. "Where is Georg Gustav?" Tom asked again looking directly at him. Gustav took a deep breath. "Tom…" He started "Georg is with Damian" Tom's eyes grew wide and his face became over shadowed with pain. "What?" he asked his eyes began filling up with tears. Gustav stood up and started walking around the couch. "Look. Tom, don't take this the wrong way…" Gustav spoke but there was only a flash of a dreadlock in the door way and he was gone. We could hear him running up the stairs. "I'll go talk to him." I promised and I started out the room. "Baby wait." I turned and saw Gustav leaning against the couch looking at me. "Come here" I turned around and walked over to him. "You love me right?" I looked at Gustav confused. "Of Course I do, why even ask?" He shook his head and looked down. "I don't know, I'm sorry I just get insecure about some things" I put my arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "Aww its okay baby" I smiled and then looked serious again. "Gustav, what's really going on? Georg would never leave Tom especially not for yuck" He sighed. "Georg and went for a walk and we ran into Damian and Georg got him to talk by threatening him but Damian said he'd only give us the documents if he got to have sex with Georg. And Georg out of love for Tom said he'd do it. I texted him letting him know that the police had come to arrest Damian and he could come back." I nodded and we heard the door open "GUSTAV SCHAFER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" came from out in the hall in Georg's voice before the speaker entered the room. He aimed a kick at Gustav and Gustav laughed jumping out of the way. "Are you trying to tell me that I didn't even have to do that!? You just changed the freaking documents!" Gustav looked at Georg. "Well we still need to GET the documents Georg and we couldn't get them until…you were…you know…done?" Gustav looked scared that Georg was going to try and hit him again but he didn't, he just nodded. "I understand." Just then Tom raced into the room his dreadlocks flying behind him, fire in his eyes; I doubted I'd ever seen Tom this angry or hurt. "How could you do this to me?!" angry tears streaked my brothers face. "You thought you could hurt me! And I thought you were the one who was insecure because all the fan girls who used you for you're money!" He spit the words out at a hurt Georg who was backing away from Tom slowly. "Tom…what are you…?" A tear ran down Georg's face, he stuttered not sure what to say. "What am I saying? You slept with DAMIAN Georg!" Tom started walking menacingly toward Georg. I moved silently after him in case he meant to hurt Georg out of anger. "Only because I had too!" tears were now running down Georg's face and he fell back into a chair. "I did it for you Tom" Tom stopped moving and looked at Georg. "Ha! What?" Georg's eyes were pleading. "Tom it was the only way to free you and Bill. I had no choice." Georg looked at me and Gustav for help. Gustav stood up and put his hand on my brother's shoulder. "It's true Tom we couldn't have gotten you guys out if Georg hadn't done that." Tom nodded and started to walk out the door. Georg jumped up and grabbed his hand. "Baby I'm so sorry." In the time it took Tom to think of a response Georg kissed him passionately. Tom at first remained ridged and then relaxed into the kiss. "Damn I can't stay mad at you Geo." Georg giggled. "I love you Tom." Tom bit down sexily on Georg's neck before saying "I love you too Georg."

(Tom's perspective)

I grabbed Georg's hand leading him upstairs I was too horny to pass up another chance to have sex with him. We stopped at the top of the stairs. "Who's room should we go to?" He looked at me. "Yours I practically share mine with Bill. There might be a chance we'll get interrupted again." We went to Georg's room right after we entered and he had shut the door he stripped off my shirt and started kissing down my body stopping just before my jeans. I gasped at the sensation and let out a moan. He laughed to himself, then pushed me down onto the bed and pulled off his own shirt and climbing over me and running his tongue over my chest "Oh…" I moaned deeply feeling my dick growing hard. I decided to tease Georg. I slipped my hand into my pants and started playing with myself, moaning loudly.

(Georg's perspective)

I watched Tom playing with himself and I started thinking about the naughty things he could be doing to me. "Oh god Tom you're going to make me crazy teasing me like that" I moaned unable to stand it any longer. Tom grinned sexily at me he pulled me closer and started kissing me. Moaning deeply into each kiss as he kept playing with himself. "Tom you're making me so horny!" I moaned Tom pulled his hand out of his pants and took mine guiding it to the same spot his had been. I smiled knowing what Tom was thinking. I slid my head into his pants but not that far teasing him back. "I think it's about to get a lot hotter in here." I whispered sexily moving my hand deeper into Tom's pants, wrapping it around Tom's dick. Tom moaned loudly pressing his body against mine. "Oh god Georg" he whispered "you're hand…It feels so good" as Tom said that I started moving my hand up and down his dick. Tom's moans become more erotic as I stroked him harder. "Georg" he moaned my name again. "I love you Tom." Tom started undoing my pants. I slid them off letting my hand drop for a moment as he took his pants off too. He pushed me down and climbed on top of me. "I want you Goerg." I gasped unable to breath "then give it to me."

(Tom's perspective)

I wanted this so much Georg turned over and I slid my dick into his ass. "Oh god Tom!" he moaned aloud. "I love you Tom." I started thrusting deeply. "I love you too Georg."


End file.
